Background Noise
by Inquetu
Summary: I don't recall these strange images in my head. This girl that appears before me who I don't know. Is any of this real, or not? Roxas is tossed away from his life into a pool of confusion and doubt as he collides with forgotten memories.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Roxas x Xion. Inspired by Xion's theme song._

I have many habits. One of them could be considered… strange. I'm unsure if others do it. But it's become a favourite pastime of mine.

I imagine what people _sound_ like.

I guess you could call it their theme song. Whatever it is, I do it whenever I meet someone. My friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, they have songs. Hayner's is upbeat and somewhat erratic. Pence's is slow and, even though I'd hate to say it, lazy. But it has a wonderful harmony. Olette's is calm and graceful, like a spring day. She's always been the most level-headed of our group. Other people around the town have songs as well. They each seem to echo who they are.

Recently, I met someone new.

She doesn't have a song.

I don't know why she doesn't have one, but I just can't think of anything for her. She's every song I know and every one I don't know. Her song is everything around me. The strangest thing is that I haven't actually met her. She's in my dreams; in the shadows that I don't see. All I know is that she's my friend.

I once thought that I could give her the echo of crashing waves. A familiar sound that reminds me of the summers I spent with my friends. It gives me a reminiscent feeling; the perfect way to describe her. When I dreamt, though, she didn't seem like that sound anymore. There's something about the girl that, yes, is very memorable. But as to label her as the sound of the ocean… it didn't feel accurate.

It bothers me that I am unable to give her one. It's so odd that I haven't thought of it yet. I can usually name a song for someone right off the bat. This girl wasn't like that. Is it because I don't have a good impression of who she is? I have an intuition that I do know her. However, her face and name are lost to me.

Perhaps I should start by naming her… though I know nothing about her. I thought long and hard, trying to visualize her. I only got to as far as a general image. She wears black, the same colour as her hair. It's a dark raven shade. Her eyes are a beautiful dark blue. As for anything else, I might as well as give up. I sat in my bed all night long to come up with just that. She still doesn't have a name.

In order to give my mind a rest, my friends and I went to the beach. We packed our things up, chattering happily as we walked to the station. That's when it hit me. I stood there, staring up at the clock tower. This place… this was the same essence the girl had. Was she a ghost that once lived in this area and now haunted me? No, I shouldn't think like that. Ghosts don't exist; that's just silly. From the bottom of my gut, I knew the girl still existed… somewhere.

We boarded the train, our joyful cheers filling that transportation vehicle up. I was enjoying myself until we took off. The noise of the train. It was so monotonous, yet it stayed there, constantly reminding us about itself. I focused only on that sound.

I really don't recall what happened that day. We have wonderful pictures from it though. Every now and then, I look at them at internally scold myself for wasting such a precious memory. But I had a more important thing on my mind; her.

I had finally found her song… or at least the basis for it. The sound of a train. It was always there, always reminding you that it still existed. A sound that was familiar and yet unknown. She, she was the sound of a train. She was the essence of that area. Her song revolved around that station.

I wanted to compose more of it. All she was at the current moment was the sound of a train. I knew she was more than that. She had a smile, a frown, an expression just like everyone else. My research led me to the top of the clock tower.

I was unsure if I was even allowed up here. Somehow, I knew my way around the tower. How to get up there, which doors to go through, how to not fall off an unexpected edge. It was nostalgia that I greatly valued for it helping me not to die atop a big enough sitting area closest to the roof. It was right in front of the clock. A part of me wished to mess with the hands of time but I held myself back. I was on a mission.

I could see all of Twilight Town. The sunset cast many hues of red, staining the town a menagerie of colours. It was beautiful.

I scooted closer to the edge. I planted my bottom on the perimeter, my feet dangling off. Suddenly, I was overcome by a sense of melancholy. It overpowered me. I could feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks. That's when one word uttered out of my mouth…

"Xion…"

I slept that night, uncomfortably of course. My mind was in utter chaos as it tried to uncover what 'Xion' was. As many ideas as I could think of raced through my mind. I tossed and turned again and again. What was Xion? At this point I was desperate to know.

"Please, what are you?!" I yelled into my pillow.

Silence answered me. I growled under my breath. It seemed to mock me in the all too lonely darkness that accompanied the night. My body was racked with weariness, tired from all the energy I had used from my tossing and turning. I flipped over onto my back, staring at the blatantly plain ceiling. My eyes slowly closed the last remaining image in my head the unsightly ceiling.

That's when she appeared.

Once again, her face was blurred to me. But, unlike before, I could see her smile. It wasn't exactly what I had been expecting. It was a soft, warm smile; one that she shouldn't have given to a stranger like me. Did that mean that I knew her? I had to try. She had troubled me so long. I wanted to know who she was.

"Xion…?" I asked. Her expression changed as soon as I said it. It was not the same comforting smile as before. It was sad, as if she was on the verge of tears. Her lower lip trembled slightly to add to her heart breaking appearance. Her mouth moved. The voice that came out was so soft it was barely a whisper.

"_Yes, Roxas?"_

That was it! Xion… it was her name. It was a peculiar name; not that I hadn't heard stranger. I turned head up to her to give her a smile when I felt something on my arm. It was water. Was Xion crying? Her expression looked like she was. The crackle of thunder shook me from my sleep right then. I sat bolt upright. Papers flew around my room as gusts swept in through my open window. I gripped the handles tight and quickly shut the window lest my bed become soaked with rain.

I didn't see her after I fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Roxas begins to doubt…_

I haven't seen her for a while. Ever since the night I learned her name, Xion hasn't once appeared to me. I fear that I might forget her face. I want her again.

My desperation led me back to the train station. As I arrived upon the building with the clock tower looming nearby, I paused. I didn't feel as dazed as I had before.

I didn't feel anything.

I suddenly panicked. It's not like I want to have headache made from conflicting emotions, but this wrong. I should feel _something_ towards this area. But I felt empty. Had Xion disappeared forever?

I shook my head quickly. I needed to find out if it true or not. That this was not a wild goose chase. That everything before was an illusion.

I jogged as quickly up the staircase of the tower. I took a few slips here and there, but that wouldn't stop me. Xion could possibly waiting for me… or she could not.

I wondered out to onto the area I had been to before. It was void of any sign of life besides myself. I stared out at the setting sun. What a silly notion; that this was a real. It was an illusion created by simple-minded teen. I sat down at the edge and placed my face in the palms of my hands. My gaze was now focused directly below me. All the things I hadn't seen before. There were a few people, a dog, an ice cream store…I paused on the store. It was a small shop, compared to the buildings around it. My stomach growled unexpectedly. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if I had a quick snack.

"What would you like sonny?" the woman asked leaning across the counter. I shifted nervously as I glanced around.

"Um, what do you have?" I asked. She smiled as she looked down at me from above her glasses.

"Anything you want. I suggest the sea salt. It's one of our most popular products," she said pointing to a small freezer to the left. I nodded as I picked one up. It was a beautiful blue-green colour. Hopefully it tasted as good as it looked. I wasn't sure about how sea salt ice cream sounded. The woman thanked me for my purchase.

I wondered back outside to enjoy this fascinating new treat. I took one bite into it. The taste was surprise but it was still delicious.

"It's salty but sweet," I thought aloud. I glanced back towards the clock tower. A sudden feeling of guilt swept me over.

"Hey, you left your change. Oh my! Are you alright?" the woman from the store asked me as she wandered beside me. I looked up at her with a confused look.

"What?"

"You're crying. Did you hurt yourself?"

I reached a hand up to my face. Sure enough, a heavy stream of tears was gliding down my cheeks.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm just, ahem, um…. I'm…"

"It's fine dear. Anyway, here's your change," she said placing the munny in my hand. I nodded as I walked away.

So Xion wasn't an illusion.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Well, here we go, part 3. Sorry it took awhile *writer's block.* Also, if I forgot to mention it before, this takes place after Riku captures Roxas and takes him to Twilight Town. _

I rubbed my forehead as I sat up. Hazy-eyed and obviously sleep-deprived, I walked downstairs to find some breakfast. Maybe I had eaten too much ice cream. Since I discovered that Xion was not only tied to the train station but to sea salt ice cream, I had bought many of the frozen treats. Now, my mind was paying for it with some form of belated brain freeze.

I opened up the freezer hoping to find some waffles or something. No. More ice cream. For a moment, I felt nauseous. I'd have to wait to eat more of those. I turned to the cabinets next. Oh good, a bowl of Frosties might help me. Right when I was about to devour the cornflakes, my doorbell rang. Hopefully it wouldn't be Seifer. He'd laugh and pull me out in the streets to take pictures of me looking quite pathetic in my pajamas. I cautiously grabbed the knob. Please don't be him, please…

"Roxas! Whoa man! Put some clothes on!" Hayner laughed as he covered his eyes. I looked down at my outfit, thinking I might have rolled out of bed naked or something, but no. My normal oversized T-shirt and gray boxers. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Man, shut up," I said turning back towards the kitchen. Hayner followed me rolling his eyes.

"Calm down, Mr. Dramatic. Jeez, don't you know what time it is?" he asked lounging in the chair across from me. I gave a confused mutter through my cereal. He rolled his eyes yet again. "Roxas, it's almost one o' clock."

I would have spewed Frosties bits at him but my stomach was too hungry for that. It's not like me to oversleep. Well, not for school or days like this. And today was very important. Hayner looked wide-eyed at me.

"Did you forget?!" he yelled leaning over the table. I looked down at the floor. I would have said yes but I was too embarrassed. He continued looking in disbelief. "Roxas, how could you?! It's her birthday!"

"I-I know. But I've just had a lot on my mind recently and-"

"So much that you forgot Olette's birthday?!"

"W-well…I'll think of something. Don't worry. I got this."

"You better! You were supposed to come up with the surprise part of the surprise party!" Hayner growled before standing up. He walked over and grabbed the door handle. "I'll be back later," he said before slamming it behind him.

I sat there in the several moments of awkward silence that followed. He was right. What kind of friend was I? I looked down at my bowl of cereal guiltily. Well, I guess I wouldn't be finishing breakfast.

I took off into the small town… dressed of course. There was only so much in this place. Not much would surprise us anymore. Our group had already explored most of the nooks and crannies of Twilight Town. I walked into one of the stores.

"Roxas! How's my favorite customer doing?" the blonde said from behind the counter. I smiled at him.

"Fine just…shopping…for…," I stuttered. Crap. I didn't even know what to buy her. I stared at the shop's items. What could a girl possibly want? Olette seemed the sensible type but… I scratched my head. The shop keeper snickered at my confusion. I turned to pout angrily at him.

"What's so funny?" I said crossing my arms.

"Roxas, you don't need to think so hard about her birthday," he said smiling.

"H-how did you know?"

"Hayner was in here earlier buying a cake."

"Oh," I muttered, embarrassed. "Well what do you suggest? I have to come up with a surprise but I have no clue."

"Why don't you just share your time with her? Maybe take her somewhere she's never been," the blonde said grabbing a dust rag to clean the counter.

"But we've been-," I paused. No wait. We hadn't been_ everywhere_. I smiled at the shop keeper, who returned it. "Thanks! I've got the perfect idea!"

"Not a problem for my best customer," he said turning to clean some items on the shelf. I happily trotted out of the store. I had it; the perfect plan.

* * *

"Roxas, where are you taking me?" Olette asked reaching out wildly. I grabbed her hand to guide her so she wouldn't trip. She fumbled with blindfold as it began to slip.

"It's just a bit further," I said helping her up the stairs. Hayner and Pence both gave me a doubtful look. Not that I could blame them. I gripped the door handle to exit the staircase. "Alright Olette, here's your surprise!" I chirped opening the door. At the same time she ripped off the piece of cloth that covered her eyes.

All of them gasped aloud at the scene before them.

"Oh my… Roxas it's beautiful," Olette said in awe. She took a step out, Hayner and Pence following. I had brought them to the top of the clock tower to show them the sunset. I proudly puffed out my chest slightly.

"So what do you think?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's wonderful! I love it!" Olette squealed hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but glance over at Hayner. He growled slightly. He had forgotten her birthday as well, but I had easily out matched him. Besides, all he had to do was to get a cake.

"That's not all," I said as she released me. I turned to dragged a small cooler out from the staircase. Inside were four sea salt ice creams. My stomach felt queasy for a second but I swallowed it down. I was going to enjoy it for today. It would be silly for me not to join them. Pence looked curiously at the ice cream. For being a master of food, I was pretty sure he hadn't eaten these before.

"Roxas, what are those?" he inquired hungrily.

"They're called sea salt ice cream. I discovered them the other day," I replied handing them out. Hayner looked at the treat, skeptical about the taste from the name. "Don't worry; they're really tasty," I said taking a bite. Olette and Pence followed my example, each smiling as soon as the salty sweet flavor hit them.

"Wow! It's so good!" Olette chirped happily.

"Yeah, it is! Salty, but sweet. Nice choice," Pence commented as if he were some food critic. I laughed slightly sitting down the ledge, feet dangling. Hayner cautiously sat down beside me, now eating the ice cream as well.

"Come on! It's safe," I encouraged as I patted the seat beside me. Olette plopped down beside me smiling as she continued to consume my gift. "So Hayner, is this enough of a surprise?" I asked smirking.

"Aw, be quiet!" he growled.

"I better not have you griping at me next time then! You forgot too!" I said playfully shoving his arm. Hayner snickered as he shoved back.

"Roxas, this is one of the best birthdays ever. Thank you," Olette said giggling as she often did when Hayner and I rough housed sometimes. I gave her a smile in return.

Friends.

Sharing a moment together.

I looked at the sunset, the red hues smearing across the sky. Friends; friends I'll keep forever.

I slowly bit into the ice cream, not wanting my stomach to disagree.

"_Roxas?"_

I froze suddenly. That voice… It couldn't be…

"_I can't go back…"_

I shuddered all over as my mind pierced with pain. My head felt it was going to split open. In the corners of my eyes, blackness started to crawl forth. I could barely feel my friends rushing to grab me. I couldn't see anything but that sunset… and her.

"_Am I… the one that did this to you?"_

"_No… It was my choice to go away now."_

I desperately gripped the edge of the building. I could feel myself fading in and out of consciousness. "X-Xion?" I mumbled falling back.

"_You're both my best friends. Never forget…"_

Both? What-?

"…_that's the truth."_

I crashed backwards. Olette screamed in fear as Hayner tried to shake me awake. I couldn't though. My mind was aching with the pain of this…memory. Right before I passed out, I saw that familiar smile.

"Xion?"


End file.
